A Walk to Remember
by ScottishDream
Summary: Originaly "A Flight to Remember" written by Oliver*n*Angel. received permission to continue and change to title. It's an Oliver/Angelina and it has the "A Walk to Remember" theme. Hope you enjoy!
1. Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. No, I do not own A Walk to Remember. Yes, this is a crossover between the two. *I wish I owned Sean Biggerstaff!*

A/N: Okay, so yeah this is a crossover between Harry Potter and A Walk to Remember. Well, actually it isn't a crossover, it's more of the story of A Walk to Remember told with Harry Potter characters. Yes it has been done before.

A Flight to Remember

Chapter 1

Crime and Punishment

It was late at night. Mark, John, and Colin were just coming out of the school. Rory, Dani, Pati, and Angela were right behind them. They were a smug group, minus one. They made their way to the lake, waiting for one member. Something near the castled stirred, and they all looked up to see their missing member: Oliver Wood.

"What took you so long?" asked Mark.

Mark and Oliver were best friends. In fact, it was Oliver who hooked up Mark and Rory. Rory had been dating Oliver, but he realized her true feeling almost immediately and hooked them up. They'd all been friends ever since. Mark tried to hook Oliver and Angela up, but Oliver wasn't interested, although Angela still had that glint in her eye every time she saw him, and she winced at the sound of his voice. She hated Scottish accents. (A/N: That is so NOT me)

"I'm cool," responded Oliver, "I was just picking up our last member."

The group looked up at the castle and saw a boy about their age rushing toward them. His flaming red hair shown through the dark.

"Ah, Percy. Just on time."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll still make you a prefect next year."

"I'm counting on it."

"Good. So, you ready?"

"What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is dive into the lake."

"Is that all?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What else?"

"You have to do it in your underwear."

"But I'm wearing the pink ones Mum made me."

The group snickered as if they already knew that.

"So?"

"Everyone knows that the giant squid reacts sorely to pink."

"Listen," said Oliver, "I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We've all done it before. I'm sure the squid won't attack."

"It better not."

"Okay so on the count of three then."

"Okay."

"One.."

"Two…"

"Three," and with that Oliver pushed Percy in. The group laughed and then looked sort of panicked. It turned out that the squid DID attack Percy, and there was nothing they could do.

"Oliver!" cried Angela," Go! Do something."

"What can I do?"  


"Think of something!"

"_Petrificus totalus!"_

The squid's legs halted and they sprung strait together. Percy was floating motionless on the water. 

"OLIVER!"

Oliver dove into the lake and swam straight to Percy. He dragged him out of the water, but Percy was still motionless.

"Who's there?" came an unpleasant voice.

"It's Filch!"

"Everybody run!"

They all ran away, but Oliver stayed to make sure Percy wasn't dead.

"Oliver," cried Mark, "C'mon!"

"Wait, I have to make sure he's okay!"

"I gotta go! Z's ya!"

Filch got closer. Oliver was still trying to find a pulse. His hand reached around Percy's thin, clammy wrist and soon he started to feel a slow beat.

"Thank God!"

He turned around to leave, but Filch was right behind him

"We are in trouble, aren't we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver was lead to the castle and straight into Dumbledore's office. He was in for it now. He was sure to be suspended, or worse, his Quidditch captain duties would be lost!

"Ahh, Mr. Wood."

"Professor Dumbledore."

"I hear you got into some trouble."

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to."

"Mr. Wood. This isn't the first time you have gotten in trouble, but I do have a feeling that it will be your last. No, if you are wondering, I will not take away your Quidditch duties in any way or form, but I'll do this at a price."

"What sir?"

"You will help slow students with Charms on every Saturday until the end of the year."

"What?"

"I'm not done. You will also perform in the spring musical with the Drama group."  


"Sir! You cannot be serious. Can't you think of something else."

Dumbledore smiled. "You can give up your Quidditch duties."

Oliver looked at Dumbledore's face and could tell that he was serious. 

"Fine!," he said, and he stormed out the door.

A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Angelina will show up in the next chapter. I promise! Oh yeah. Please review so I know how you like it!


	2. A Not So New Face

Disclaimer: You know, you know, I don't own anything you are reading, oh right! I do own Rory, Dani, Pati, Angela, Mark, Colin, and John. That's about it!

A/N: Okay this is the chapter in which Oliver reunites with Angelina. Hehehehe. Hope you like it! Read and Review!

A Walk to Remember

Chapter 2

A Not So New Face

Oliver slumped back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He didn't know how he would tell his friends, especially Mark. He could imagine how much he would laugh, but the deed had to be done. Oliver walked into the Common Room and all of a sudden Mark and Rory were at his sides. 

"So what happened Oliver?" asked Rory. 

"Yeah, bud, what happened?"

"You don't want to know."

"C'mon! Tell us!"

"I got tutor duty for the rest of the year."

"Ouch! So you like have to tutor dumb people? Oh you poor thing!"

"It's okay Rory, that's not the worst of it."

"Did they cancel your Quidditch duties?" asked Mark. 

"No."

"Did you get like a LOT of detention?"

"No."

"What is it."

"I have to perform in the spring play."

Rory looked at Oliver in disgust and Mark started to laugh his head off. The commotion gained the attention of the entire common room. Oliver slunk down in a chair and leaned his forehead on his palm. Out of the corner of his eye he spied someone that he knew. It was Angelina Johnson, the Astronomy professor's daughter. She was always seen helping with the tutoring and plays. On Saturdays she would sing with the school chorus, and every Saturday Oliver noticed her sneaking up the astronomy tower, but he never followed her. Oh yeah, she always wore the same shirt under her robes. It was a plain light green turtleneck that extended to her wrists.

Anyway, when Angelina walked by Oliver he said to her sarcastically, "Nice shirt."

She replied as if it had been a regular compliment. She replied with a simple 'Thank You'.

Oliver laughed and then went back over to Mark and Rory. Angela was with them now.

"Oh my God Oliver I am so sorry about what happened. We should've all stayed with you."

Oliver laughed again. He knew that Angela would no sooner tell him that his Scottish accent was sexy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later in the week Oliver caught up with the tutor group. Fridays were always tutor days. When he caught up with the Charms group he realized that Angelina was there too. He dismissed the idea and focused more on finding out who his partner would be. He screamed when he found out. He would be tutoring Filch…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tutoring was over and Oliver started to walk back to the Common Room. He had just started thinking up a new Quidditch play when Angelina caught up with him. 

"Oliver!"

"Excuse me, are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I am. I was thinking, maybe you should try something out with Filch. If you just approached it from a different direct—"

"I don't need you telling me how to tutor. So you just go back to your songs."

"Oliver, don't judge me if you don't know me."

"Angelina, I've known you since you came to Hogwarts. You are always helping people out or acting or singing. Your father is the Astronomy professor. You wear the same shirt everyday."

"Actually I just have a lot of the same shirt, and so? You know my habits, but you don't know me."

"Yeah, but I don't want to."

Angelina nodded her head and walked off up to the Astronomy Tower.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was time to audition for the Spring Musical. Oliver Wood made his way to the Great Hall, his friend around him, singing the funeral march. When he got there Rory, Dani, Pati, and Angela all gave him hugs and Mark, Colin, and John all shook his hand and wished him good luck. After that, Oliver was on his way to doom…

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay! Let's start the auditions! I've gone over all of your portfolios, with the exception of Mr. Wood's, and I have decided on the parts."

Katie Bell's hand shot up. "Excuse me, Madam Pince?"

"Yes?"

"You never said what play we were doing."

"Oh, well allow me to do that now. We will be doing a play called 'He Who Must Not Be Named'"

Oliver made a reply. "Oh, a play about Voldemort."

Everyone looked at him in shock. 

"Oh, um, sorry."

Madam Pince continued. "It was written by Cedric Diggory and the music and lyrics were written by Angelina Johnson. Yes, Oliver, it is a play about Vold-, Volde-, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You will play him."

"Excuse me?"

"You will play You-Know-Who. Now with that settled, You-Know-Who's girlfriend will be played by Katie Bell. And the mysterious witch who has the big singing number at the end will be played by Angelina Johnson. Okay, we're done for the day. I'll see you all tomorrow after the Quidditch Match. Mr. wood I expect you still to be here."

"Whatever." And with that Oliver started to walk back to the Common Room. *Wait til the guys here this…*

A/N: Okay so I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon. Please tell me how you liked it!


End file.
